Centre Right Coalition
|deputy_leader = Андрей Георгиев|founder = Angel Hadzhiev}}Center Right Coalition (CRC) is a coalition between the parties of the Conservatives, Coalition for the Restoration of the Monarchy and Good Governance party. Leader of the CRC is Angel Hadzhiev, currently a Prime Minister of Frosgore. History Beginnings of the coalition In May 2018 before the first election of the leaders of The Conservative Party (Conservatives), Good Governance Party,Coalition for the Restoration of the Monarchy and the National Folks Party after the negotiations were decided and announced the formation of the CRC Election Coalition. After a scandal involving Heinz Johann during the elections, it was decided to expel the National Folks Party from the coalition. The ex members of this party joined mainly the other parties of CRC. After the first election, the party received 47.4% support, which gained 9 MPs and the mission to form a government, but did not obtain the majority because Alliance, ISRP, NLF, FUP and WUP declared a Republican coalition forming the 1st cabinet of Joseph Campbell. By defeat, some of the coalition members left and formed their own parties or get out of politics. Government coalition with the Alliance First government of Angel Hadzhiev After the second parliamentary elections CRC got 25.9% of vote which gave 6 seats. Then, as a result of negotiations with the Alliance leader- Joseph Campbell, the CRC gained the majority needed to form a government. What the effect is to form the first government of the Conservatives and CRC leader Angel Hadzhiev. This government has written and voted very large amount of bills to upgrade and improve many aspets from education to transport. Where such activity showed confidence to citizens and in the next elections of 23-6-2018 obtained one more MP. Second government of Angel Hadzhiev These elections gave the second mandate of trust in the slightly changed second government of Angel Hadzhiev. This government has voted a lots of bills like: a treaty on the establishment of ADP, a new parliamentary protocol, transport cards and the creation of the underground and others. Also, it was decided to impeach the supreme judge Johan Hidyat. One of important is approve for let Frosgore to join into intervention in Gilgo with other ADP members. There was one bill/constitutional amendment which was rejected. Third government of Angel Hadzhiev After 14-7 parliamentary elections CRC result remained unchanged. CRC and Alliance continued the coalition creating 3rd government of Angel Hadziev. In this term was visit of the British royal family in 29th July to 31st which brought some opponents mostly from left-wing environments. This government brought another big count of bills which for example improved healthcare or defence and others. In 2nd August to 4th took place ADP shared trainings. Also there were some bills/constitutional amendment which withdrawed or failed to pass. The end of long dream The fifth parliamentary election took place without Angel Hadzhiev as leader because he needed a rest and resigned from the leadership where there were elections for the leader where there was a clash between Meir Maccabee and Slav Dimitrov. But there was a conflict with Meir together with GGP, where they decided to leave the coalition and join the Alliance. Later, Slav announced his resignation, which caused a crisis in the coalition, which was without a leader. Members asked for help from a former leader where he sent two candidates: - Андрей Георгиев - new member and active politician - Maciej Olechowski - member of the Conservatives, 3-time presidential candidate and former minister of transport and defence. A vote was held where, Maciej won what led to his shock. The election result was predicted to be low. The party received 5 deputies. However, after the great victory of the Alliance, it was not possible to form a majority government coalition because its members did not want a coalition with either the FUL or the CRC, which led to the formation of a minority government of the FUL which had most of VOTP. A few days after the confidence of the FUL government was obtained, the CRC announced the opposition to this government, where it later joined the FPoF and the NSF, however Alliance limited itself to support it. .A few days later (on 12 August) after the disappearance and unsuccessful suicide attempt Maciej Olechowski announced the resignation of the chairman of the party and appointed a trusted and active member- Андрей Георгиев. Maciej like Angel started new company. TBC Elections Parliamentary elections history Presidential elections Through out history, CRC didn't put own presidential candidates. Only presidential candidates have been supported: - Callum Campbell, ALL - Brandon Blank, ALL - Nikola Licanin, Independent But in 23rd July CRC putted first in history candidate- Maciej Olechowski, which he attended in previous 2 presidential elections also former transport minister. After large compain he passed to 2nd round but loosing to Nicholas Do. Category:Parties Category:Right-wing